khell_tales_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Light Armors Leather - full - +5 a Torso +1 agility - 300 Gloves +1 agility - 200 Boots +1 agility - 200 Pants +1 agility - 250 Cap +1 agility - 150 [[Orlfen|'Orlfen']]' armor' - full +5b +3a Torso +1 b +1 agility Gloves +1 block Boots +1 b +1 agility Pants +1b +1 agility Helmet +1 block Altem Scale - full + 10b + 5a Torso + 2b +1a Gloves + 2b +1a Boots + 2b +1a Pants + 2b +1a Helmet + 2b +1a Drolot Scale - Full + 15b + 7a Torso + 3b +1a Gloves + 3b +1a Boots + 3b +2a Pants + 3b +2a Helmet + 3b +1a Droth Scale - Full + 22b + 12a Torso + 4b +2a Gloves + 3b +2a Boots + 3b +3a Pants + 4b +3a Helmet + 3b +2a Dragon Scale - Full + 30b + 20a Torso + 8b +2a Gloves + 5b +2a Boots + 5b +3a Pants + 7b +3a Helmet + 5b +2a [[Hal'ethyr|'Hal'ethyryn']]' Scale '- full + 45 + 30a Torso +9b +6a Gloves + 9b +6a Boots +9b +6a Pants +9b +6a Helmet +9b +6a Heavy Armors Iron - full - +4 block Torso +1b - 300 Gloves + 1b - 200 Boots +1b - 200 Pants +1b - 250 Helmet +1b - 150 Steel - full - +9 Torso +3b - 500 Boots +2b - 350 Pants +2b - 350 Helmet +2b - 250 [[Altem|'Altem']] - full - +14 Torso + 4b - 1000 Gloves +1b - 550 Boots + 3b - 550 Pants + 3b - 750 Helmet +3b - 400 [[Drolet|'Drolet']] - full - + 20 Torso +6b - 1800 Gloves +2b - 1000 Boots +4b - 1000 Pants +4b - 1250 Helmet +4b - 850 [[Droth|'Droth']]' plate' - full - +34b Torso +9b - 5000 Gloves +6b - 4000 Boots +5b 3800 Pants +8b 4500 Helmet +6b 4000 [[Dragon|'Dragon']]' plate' - full - +50b Torso +12b - 8000 Gloves +9b - 6000 Boots +9b - 6000 Pants +10b - 7500 Helmet +10b - 7500 [[Hal'ethyr|'Hal'ethyryn']]' plate' - full - +75 Torso +15b - 15000 Gloves +15b - 15000 Boots +15b - 15000 Pants +15b - 15000 Circlet + 15b +5 int +5 dex - 18000 Carry Weights (slots) Torso - 5 Gloves - 2 Boots - 2 Pants - 4 Helmet/circlet - 2 Rings - 1 Pendant - 1 Other wearables Jewelry Player character can wear up to 4 rings and 2 pendants Ring - Enchantable Pendant - Enchantable Carry packs Players can make use of carry packs which increase their carrying capacity Produce pack (small) 5 slots of produce. (large) 15 slots Accessory packs (small) 10 slots accessories (large) 25 slots accessories Back pack (small) 25 slots (large) 50 slots Horse packs horses can equip 4 produce/accessory packs and 1 large back pack and be rideable. 2 large back packs without rider Carriage Small Carriage can store 500 slots of anything Large Carriage can store 800 slots of anything